User talk:Galrion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Akio Mutou.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Just got back from my vacation, and wow, nice job on all the work you've been doing! And congrats on getting the adminship (a bit jealous that you got picked and not me, but hey, that's my fault :P) I'll see if I can get some actual edits in once I get home, but if you need any specific help (theme editing, formatting, a certain page, etc.) feel free to ask and I'll get right on it. You're doing a fantastic job btw, keep it up c: (Oops, forgot to add this was Mintvanilla.) 17:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, Mint! I'd wondered where you'd got to. There's a lot going on; and I'll pass admin onto you if you need it (and if you're definitely here to stay). There's loads that needs doing, and that I plan on working on it, but uni starts again tomorrow, so I'll be super busy from then on. Just have a look around; there aren't many pages on the wiki, and I'm sure things will jump out at you. In particular, the main girl articles need standardising, and we need to decide how to tackle the plot and spoilers. I vote to have the pages to be about the girls, their pasts (with adequate spoiler tags), etc, with additional articles to cover the plot of the game. One other thing (I know it's a lot): Forum:Fandom information - your opinion would be greatly appreciated! :Also, don't think that I have the final say because Wendy passed sysop rights to me; I still want to discuss everything with you and Coddy, another user who surfaced recently. Hope to see you around more — Galrion (T| ) 21:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nice, nice! I would be worried if you got in trouble for giving me admin rights if it wasn't entirely up to you so double check with that ^^, but if you do manage to that would be very appreciated. And it would be cool if we had a place for all of us admins/main members to get together and actually discuss what to get done and such, but I'm not too familiar with how to preform something like that on the wiki itself so I'll leave that to you :) Ah... I should probably stop talking and get on doing some work, hope to see you around! Mintvanilla (talk) 08:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) A second KS wiki? I know I have recently made changes to this wiki and would love to continue to contribute, but are you and some other users aware of another Wiki for KS with a similar URL? http://katawa-shoujo.wikia.com Incase you don't the first part of the url has a dash in it. I don't know if one of the admins should contact the admin of this one or not, but do want to bring some attention to it. Thanks for your time. Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 03:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Nelsonngyn0 :Hi, and thanks for telling me about the other wiki; I had no idea that it existed. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to have any active editors (only one edit in the last 30 days, and that was an anonymous one), with another inactive admin who hasn't been online in a year, and hasn't edited in two years. I don't think advertising this wiki there would accomplish much, unfortunately... — Galrion (T| ) 09:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks you for your reply. I didn't mean to advertise the site to help it out, but more that we could use the information from theirs to use in this one(?). ::I am aware that this wiki has it's age to... justify(?) that kind of action Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 19:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I see; I'd thought you meant to try to steal their editors. Yes, I believe we can make use of their content, provided we also give credit to every user who contributed to content we use, as in Wikia:Licensing; I've made a test page to show how that could work at User:Galrion/Sandbox/Crosswiki. Thank you for the idea! — Galrion (T| ) 20:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::The example page seems to work very well. I can see crediting contributer content is important, but would it be confusing for a user to see a link to such a similar site? Anyways, it's perfect that we can use their content.Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 20:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree it's confusing to link to the other wiki, but you kind-of need it as part of the attribution clause in the license :/. That's why I just made it a little footnote in my draft, and if you like you could always omit the link on the page itself and include it on the talk page by, for example: : How do you feel about that style? I'm happy to redo the template to be nicer syntax if you think that style is more accessible — Galrion (T| ) 23:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) That last one is fine, but I wouldn't say their wiki is older. From what I've seen this wiki has been here forever, becuase the first photos were uploaded in 2010. http://katawa-shoujo.wikia.com on the other hand seems to have come some time later. However, saying that wiki is dead is not inaccurate.Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 00:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :From what I've noticed about this (extremely inactive) wiki, besides only having one user and nine articles, the creator has tried to do was have a separate page for each scene with the transcript included. If that was ever added to this wiki, I don't think it would be considered "stealing" as the text is just taken straight from the game (it would also be very time consuming). Schiffy (talk) 18:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, though I think reproducing the VN's text in full is against KS's license and though it may fall under fair use I wouldn't want to go against the developers' wishes. I have an idea for how to do the game plot that hasn't yet completely come to fruition. Essentially you make choices on the overall route page like in-game with javascript links, that generate summary text from subpages for each scene. ::The exception would be (purely out of my own interest) to document the rare tiny change in text later in the game from an earlier option. I haven't found any, but I remember someone saying they existed on the ks forums; should that be true I'd like to document that on the wiki still. Having said that, I'm just another not terribly active editor who can also delete articles. If you think there is merit in including transcripts, go for it; I have no authority in myself to stop you. — Galrion (T| ) 03:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Frankly, I don't think it's actually worth doing, I was just pointing it out. It would take far too much time, and simple plot summaries work just as well. Schiffy (talk) 05:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Possible Character Pages I was thinking of adding a few other minor character pages, but I figured I'd pass it by you first, just in case. The pages I was thinking of including, over time of course, not all in one go, were the minor students seen throughout the game, such as the assorted members of class 3-3 that 4LS revealed names for (Molly Kapur, Takashi Maeda, Taro Arai, Suzu Suzuki, Natsume Ooe, Naomi Inoue), as well as Aoi and Keiko, the underclassmen who become the new Student Council at the end of Shizune's route, and Miyagi, the unshown (but named) teacher of 3-2. I would just like an admin's opinion before doing any of this. Schiffy (talk) 22:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it! Admin's are just users who can do extra stuff, no need to look for approval. And in any case, it's a great idea. — Galrion (T| ) 02:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. I just figured I'd check anyway, because that's not the policy on all wikis (e.g. Bulbapedia, Bleach wiki, UESP). Schiffy (talk) 03:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I suppose that's true. But then Bulba is really comprehensive and ridiculously organised so if you're making a page it may well exist elsewhere; Bleach has spoiler policies and stuff and I'm not sure about the rest, but I guess because it's an ongoing series. (AND AWESOME MANGA LAST WEEK! Getting so excited again) As for UESP, I'm only on there for reference rather than editing so I can't say. But anyway, we're a small wiki with few contributors. I'm happy to stick to the wikipedia frame of mind of editor consensus deciding policies, not admins. And seeing as there are so few of us with no fixed policies, it's fine. — Galrion (T| ) 03:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Bulba's very strict, especially when new stuff is coming out. UESP isn't quite as strict, but they always recommend putting stuff on the talk page of an article before making any major changes. And yeah...... Zaraki's Zanpakuto..... holy crap. Schiffy (talk) 04:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know. HOLY SHIT! Soon. Only a couple more days until the next epic chapter. And what as that about getting to know Yachiru better? I know it could mean the Zanpakuto as well, but I wouldn't put it past Kubo to do some troll thing where Zaraki is... just like Starrk and Lillynette. I seriously hope he doesn't, but the parallels in their backstories are too damn similar. — Galrion (T| ) 17:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I can't necessarily say that's what I got from all of this, but you never know, and we'll see when some more chapters come out. :Anyway, back on topic. On the subject of minor character pages, this is something I would like an opinion on, not as an admin, but as a fellow KS player. This page http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/KatawaShoujo lists many characters, including minor students whose names have been revealed by 4LS. Two of the characters on there don't actually appear in game, and were revealed as an April Fools prank (the names are Rika Katayama and Saki Enomoto). Do you think it would be worth adding pages for them, or not? Schiffy (talk) 02:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we may as well, but possibly not their own pages. Maybe a class 3-3 page or something. Having said that, Natsume and Naomi run the school newspaper, don't they? As part of Hanako in Lilly's route (and her own? Really need to replay the VN soon) I think they probably merit as much attention as we have information. — Galrion (T| ) 02:32, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::They are mentioned in Lilly's route, but not in Hanako's, only because it ends earlier in time. But they deserve a little more merit, that's true. The rest can all go on a single page (which would be much easier picture-wise, because trying to get a good picture of each of them would be annoying). And maybe also add a few pages for the students who were mentioned later (like Natsume and Naomi), which would probably include Molly Kapur, seeing as she's in the CG at the end of Hanako's good ending with that gossipy "I told you they'd end up together" face. Schiffy (talk) 02:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: But anyway, yeah. A class 3-3 page is a good idea, and maybe add minor students' pages later, while getting to the less minor ones first, and having links on that class page to all existing student pages in that class. Damned vandals Think you could deal with this guy's sorry ass? I can't protect pages, as far as I'm aware. Schiffy (talk) 23:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Kenji/Yuuko Is there a mention of the Kenji/Yuuko possiblity considering the evidence given in the story? Panzer19405 (talk) 00:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Possibly. I think it's fair to add it and mention it as speculation, seeing as nothing was ever strictly confirmed. But even TVTropes mentions it. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 03:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :No way. It's clearly KenjixEmi ;). Seriously, how do you think that succubus has so much energy? Anyway, I reckon it's suited to be trivia in the article at the least as it is a relatively major (at least in my experience) theme in the fandom. — Galrion (T| ) 01:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Possible page I decided to make this article as a temp, currently having it as a subpage for my user page. I'm just wondering if you think this is worth adding, or if it needs to be worked on. I know you don't see yourself as the one with the final say on here, but this one I just wanted another person's opinion on before I went and made it final. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 02:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there's enough information on those three for them to warrant their own separate page. On the other hand, you could say that for most of class 3-3, so up to you. I'd personally probably include them in a little backstory section on Hisao's page. — Galrion (T| ) 19:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't really like the page either. After I left that message here yesterday, I began to realize the stupidity of the idea. I think on Hisao's page would be a better place for them, seeing as they are in no way major, or even Yamaku students. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Quick tidbit concerning the titles of most of the character pages on this site. I was thinking of doing one of two things: *Moving all character pages from "(FirstName)" to "(FirstName) (LastName)" while leaving behind redirects, or *Making redirect pages for all full names and/or last names, similar to how Akio Mutou redirects to Mutou. If you think one of these is better than the other, or they are both a bad idea, please reply. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 21:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting fact for you: that was one of the first things I started doing upon joining the wiki. I started with the former, then changed my mind and went for the latter. I seem to remember my reasoning was because the partial name is used in-game, excluding introductions. As for redirect pages, I'm happy to leave that to your judgment; if you think they're worthwhile then make them! I just (to be completely honest) couldn't be bothered to go out there and make all these little links. — Galrion (T| ) 22:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had posed the second idea because of how the names are displayed in game. I plan to work on that with what time I can muster. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::So yeah, I went and did that, turned out well in my opinion. I even added some family pages for the Hakamichis, Satous, and Ibarazakis. On another note, are you seeing an updated favicon for this site? I tried to update it, but it hasn't shown up on my end. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 02:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing the favicon I'm afraid. — Galrion (T| ) 14:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, it did end up showing up for me. On the community wiki, they said to give it 24 hours at most. And I can see the new one (I used the well-known bandaged heart, seeing as the square brackets that every wiki uses by default seemed too boring). Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Quite a while later, it's just shown up for me as well. Looks great! — Galrion (T| ) 16:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Good to hear. This is actually the second one, the first was inside a black box, but I ended up getting a good one to throw into the Theme Designer. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Logo As part of this wikia brotherhood I guessed that I could show you this, I made this logo for the spanish wikia, I guess it could work fine with yours too... Feel free to ignore it, use it, or modify it for the better. CombatMagic (talk) 07:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) On a similar note I leave you the Icon I'm using as well, selfmade too... CombatMagic (talk) 07:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : It looks great in my opinion. For now I'll put that up and we'll see what Galrion and Schiffy thinks of it. Thanks! :) ~ComCoddyL 08:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I like the logo that was added, but I think the icon we have is fine. It took me a while to find a decent one, and this ended up working fine. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 12:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::With such a consensus I don't think I need to input. Anyway, I think it works well, though doesn't quite merge with our wiki theme; just the Playtime With Hot Toddies text and the logo on a transparent background would be the perfect wordmark. — Galrion (T| ) 20:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it kinda looks better this way, I hope is better for you too... it even gives it a little more of versatility. CombatMagic (talk) 02:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) And, I took care of adding the new one. Personally, I agree, it does look better with a transparent background. I just would like to know what the other two think, as well. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 02:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Looks a little chopped on the top of the heart but other than that, it looks great. ~ComCoddyL 05:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, fixed the top bit. :] ~ComCoddyL 13:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks kinda bulged out at the top, now. But yeah, it works. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 17:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Background So, I was considering adding a background, and I played around with a few images. I just wanted to run it by you and Coddy before I do anything rash. I ended up making this image, after multiple uses of a snipping tool, MS paint, and an online image optimizer. After plugging it into the theme designer, this was what the example page looked like. Just wondering your opinion on it, and if you have a better idea for a background image. I'm not going to go ahead and add it just yet, because even I think it needs some work. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 03:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : I think it would be nice to use that for the background. Maybe the only alteration is crop out the background of the Hisao painting so it can look a little more fitting. ~ComCoddyL 04:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I did all I could think to do with that image. I feel I should keep it up for a short period of time as is, see what the general consensus is post-upload, and then it can be fixed if needed by anyone (since I did leave a link to the original image). Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I... don't like it, I'm afraid. The image itself is fantastic but it looks really weird as a page background. It'd be great if it weren't repeated vertically like it currently is, but I'm not sure you can do anything about that as it doesn't reach a uniform colour at the bottom. — Galrion (T| ) 16:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, for now, I removed it, and commented out the notice on the main page (so it's still there if something changes). You're welcome to play around with it and see what you can come up with, though. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::My opinion isn't the be-all and end-all! I am but one user here. I really like the sketches at the left hand side; if you could manage to get it to reach a background colour, set it to not tile and the background to the colour of your image's background, I'd love to use it! Unfortunately I don't have any time for normal wiki editing, let alone messing around with pictures :( :::::Anyway, feel free to keep it! Just I would advise you to make it less jarring at the transition. — Galrion (T| ) 22:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Deathmanstratos Not sure if you've been keeping track, but this guy came in and asked me if he could re-categorize all the stuff on the site. I told him he could, and since then, he has been helping a ton. He made a character navigation template, he has added images like crazy. Frankly, this guy deserves either sysop or at the very least rollback. However, only you can change that permission as you have bureaucrat. Also, new sig. :Nice sig :). I'm afraid I doubt I'll be back - life's a bit busy - so transferring rights to you. Best of luck and I'm on hand if and when you need me — Galrion (T| ) 01:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC)